Reputation
Some of the following info is from Coringar's "Reputation Information, FAQ, and Discussion". This info may be out of date. The current version as of July 2005 is Reputation FAQ and Discussion. Version 3 | 6/8/2005. Note: You should first read the offical WoW Reputation page. See also: Faction General Information Terminology What is Reputation for? Reputation is, for a large number of players, their end-game. After getting all the gear, and countless raids against the Horde/Alliance, this is the only avenue for further progress in the game. What is a Faction? A Faction is a race, group, or organization that exists in the World of Warcraft. Some Factions are against other Factions, so you can’t be liked by both. Examples of a Faction are Stormwind (Humans) and Orgrimmar (Orcs). What is a Team? A Team is a group of Factions tied together, both in the story and on the Reputation tab. Alliance, Horde, Alliance Forces, Horde Forces, and Steamwheedle Cartel are the only Teams currently in the game. Alliance and Horde forces contain Factions for the NPCs in Silverwing Gulch and Alterac Valley battlegrounds. “Other�? is not a Team. What is Reputation Spillover? This is the term given to the effect seen when a Reputation gain in one of the Teams will raise your Reputation in all or some of the other Factions in the Team. Not all quests give Spillover, and not all quests with Spillover are confined to Teams. Spillover is related entirely to the quest or mob giving the Reputation. Blizzard calls this effect “rippling�?. Reputation spillover cannot be gained for any faction above 6000/12000 into honored. If a quest would normally give a spillover adjustment to a faction and it is above this point, no faction adjustment will be shown or given to that faction. ; I figured that the spillover to other factions in the same team is 50% of the reputation gained towards the primary faction. : For example: If you kill pirates near Ratchet with a low level you will get 5 reputation points for "Ratchet" and 2 for "Booty Bay", 2 for "Everlook" and 2 for "Gadgetzan". Next time it is 5 for "Ratchet" again but 3/3/3 for the other 3 factions. Then again 5/2/2/2 and so on. What is Reputation Reduction? This is the term given to the effect seen when a Reputation from a mob or quest is lower because of the level difference. Once the mob goes Grey, or a quest is six levels below you, you lose 20% of the total Reputation possible for the kill/completion for each level. This goes this way for four levels, until you reach the minimum Reputation gain of 20%. Example: Morrowgrain to Darnassus/Feathermoon Stronghold is a level 50 quest. At level 56 it becomes Grey. The level rewards look like this. The same reduction counts for reputation gain by kills. Meaning killing grey monsters will give you the minimum amount of reputation which is 1 point. What is an RRQ? RRQ stands for Repeatable Reputation Quest. These quests, unlike normal quests, can be done multiple times, with each completion giving Reputation as a reward. Some RRQs also give items, money, or exp when completed as well. Frequently Asked Questions How do I gain Reputation? You gain reputation by completing quests and killing enemies applicable to a given faction. You have to damage the enemy in order to get reputation, you can’t just be in a group and soak it up. You also get a bonus to your race’s reputation when you create your character. What Reputations Levels exist? From info at the official site on Reputation. How can I see if/how much my Reputation Changes? If you are using the default UI, move your pointer over the chat window. After a second, the tabs above the window will become visible. Click on Combat Log, or click and drag it to separate the windows to show your combat information, which includes reputation gains and losses. Some reputations will not show up in the combat log without a mod, since the updates to reputation are sometimes not notified to the player. Is there any way to see a more detailed Reputation Change information? Yes, there are currently a few mods that add information to the Reputation page. The best one is by Karmond and Egris: Reputation. In the 1.8 Patch Blizzard will add the actual repuation gained in the combat window and show your numbers on the reputation tab if you mouse over the bar. test realm patch notes How many Reputation Points are there for each level? Exalted only has 1000 points and reputation caps at 999. Note: This means it takes 21000 rep points to get from neutral to revered standing and another 21000 to get from revered to exalted. Does the state of the quest (color) effect the Reputation gain from the quest? Does the state of the quest (Grey/Green/Yellow/Orange/Red) effect the Reputation gain from the quest? Yes, in that the level difference between your level and the level of the quest determines how much Reputation you receive of the total reward. Red, Orange, Yellow and Green quests give all of the total Reputation award for the quest, while Grey quests give a diminishing return based on your level compared to the quest level. See Reputation Reduction. Does the state of the Reputation-raising mob (color) effect the reputation gain from the mob? Does the state of the Reputation-raising mob (Grey/Green/Yellow/Orange/Red) effect the reputation gain from the mob? Yes, just like quests. The level of the quest corresponds to how much Reputation you receive of the total reward. Red, Orange, Yellow and Green quests give all of the reputation award for the quest, while Grey quests give a diminishing return based on your level compared to the quest level. See Reputation Reduction. How do I get a cross-faction mount? The only way to get a cross-faction mount is to gain Exalted status with the particular faction whose mount you want to attain. Horde and Alliance cannot access each other’s mounts. Other restrictions are that Mechanostriders are rideable only by Gnomes and Dwarves, and Taurens can only ride Kodos and Dropped/Reward Mounts. ;Dropped/Reward Mounts :Deathcharger's Reins - Known as Baron Rivendare's Mount - Drop: UD Strath :Horn of the Frostwolf Howler - Reward: AV :Swift Zulian Tiger - Drop: ZG :Swift Razzashi Raptor - Drop: ZG Patch 1.7: Zul'gurub has brought about 2 new mounts that can be used by alliance and horde : Swift Zulian Tiger - Like NE mount (colored orange and black with green armor plating) : Swift Razzashi Raptor - Like Troll mount (colored green and yellow with red armor plating) With patch 1.5 you can gain reputation by killing and looting the other faction's races in Alterac Valley. You will get a proof of their dead which is used for a repeatable turn-in quest in your base, which will give you reputation for the respective Alliance or Horde Faction. The respective races are: Night Elf - Troll Dwarf - Orc Human - Undead Gnome - Tauren An additional way to gain reputation are the new cloth quartermasters found in the three capital cities (2 in Orgrimmar and Ironforge) where you could turn in Cloth to gain reputation. You have to turn in 60 Wool Cloth, 60 Silk Cloth and 60 Mageweave a single time, then you could repeatably turn in 20 Runecloth. How do I get an Alliance Mount as a member of the Horde, or a Horde mount as a member of the Alliance? You cannot. There is no way to gain reputation with the Horde as a member of the Alliance, or vice versa, so you cannot gain training to ride the mounts. Does/Will Honor effect Reputation? Honor does not effect Reputation. If you're at least PvP Rank 3 you will have a 10% discount on all NPC vendors of the Alliance/Horde. Why aren’t Alliance/Horde quests listed in the FAQ? There are currently a large number of quests that involve the main Teams, with incorrect reputation gains, i.e. wrong faction gain or no faction at all. Often whole lines of quests do not have any reputation gains despite interacting with major NPCs. Also, 80% (rough guess) of the people interested in the Reputation Issue, have already completed the earlier quests prior to the existence of this thread, and a mod that shows what the gains are. Hopefully this info will be added at a future point though. What are the Repeatable Reputation Quests (RRQs)? ; For Alliance or Horde reputation : Cloth donation quests ; For Darnassus reputation : “Morrowgrain to Darnassus�? : “Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold�? : "Staghelm's Mojo Jamboree" ; For Stormwind reputation : “The Lost Supplies�? : "One Man's Love" ; For Ironforge reputation : "Wanted: MORE ORCS!" : "Arrows are for sissies" ; For Gnomeregan reputation : "What the hoof?" ; For Orgrimmar reputation : “Chen’s Empty Keg�? : "Wanted: MORE DWARVES!" ; For Thunderbluff reputation : “Morrowgrain to Thunder Bluff�? : "Tuft it out" ; For Darkspear Trolls reputation : "Darkspear Defense" ; For Undercity reputation : "I've Got A Fever For More Bone Chips" ; For Gadgetzan reputation : “Water Pouch Bounty�? ; For Argent Dawn reputation : Cauldron quests : Scourgestone Turn-in ; For Timbermaw Furbolgs : “Timbermaw Ally�? : “Deadwood of the North�? : “Winterfall Activity�? ; For Thorium Brotherhood reputation : Thorium Point quests : Molten Core item requisitions ; For Wildhammer Clan reputation : “Troll Necklace Bounty�? ; For Wintersaber Trainers reputation : “Frostsaber Provisions�? : “Winterfall Intrusion�? : “Rampaging Giant�? ; For the complete Steamwheedle Cartel : “Again With the Zapped Giants�? : “Refuel for the Zapping�? What Factions are out there? See Faction. Which Factions can you gain Exalted with? ; Alliance : All ; Horde : All ; Other : Argent Dawn : Thorium Brotherhood : Timbermaw Furbolgs : Wildhammer Clan : Wintersaber Trainers Other factions are capped at certain points as of the current patch. :Steamweedle Cartel - All capped at Honored 6000/12000 :Darkmoon Fair - capped at Friendly 2100/6000 (you can do one last turn for faction in at 2000) Why is there no information about raising Reputation with ______? All the information known is listed here. There is no more known information regarding gaining Reputation with a Faction whose information is not listed here. If you come across information not listed in the FAQ, please share it with us. Information on Particular Faction Alliance Factions The Alliance is composed of Darnassus, Gnomeregan Exiles, Ironforge, and Stormwind. ; Mobs killable for Alliance Team Faction Reputation are: : Shadowprey Guardian - Limit: Honored 6000 Darnassus Darnassus is the capital of the Night Elves, located in Kalimdor. ; Mobs killable for Darnassus Reputation are : Shadowprey Guardian Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; RRQs that raise Darnassus Reputation are : Morrowgrain to Darnassus : Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold : Pristine Yeti Hide : Staghelm's Mojo Jamboree : Additional Runecloth (no link yet) ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a tiger mount, and learn Tiger Riding, even if you are not a Night Elf. Gnomeregan Exiles The Gnomeregan Exiles have been ousted from their capital of Gnomeregan, and now reside in Ironforge. ; Mobs killable for Gnomeregan Exile Reputation are : Shadowprey Guardian Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; RRQ's that raise Gnomeregan Reputation are : What the hoof? : Additional Runecloth - 50 reputation points per 20 pieces of runecloth (clvl 60) ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a mechanostrider mount, and learn Mechanostrider Piloting. Note: Only Dwarves and Gnomes are small enough to ride a mechanostrider. Ironforge Ironforge, capital of the Dwarves, is the business center of the Alliance, sporting the only Auction House for the Alliance. ; Mobs killable for Ironforge Reputation are : Shadowprey Guardian Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; RRQ's that raise Ironforge Reputation are : Wanted: MORE ORCS! : Additional Runecloth - 50 reputation points per 20 pieces of runecloth (clvl 60) ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a ram mount, and learn Ram Riding. Stormwind Stormwind is the capital of the Humans. ; Mobs killable for Stormwind Reputation are : Shadowprey Guardian Limit: Honored 6000/12000 ; Quests that raise Stormwind Reputation are: : Order Must Be Restored - 200 reputation points ; RRQs that raise Stormwind Reputation are: : The Lost Supplies : One Man's Love : Additional Runecloth - 50 reputation points per 20 pieces of runecloth (clvl 60) ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a horse mount, and learn Horse Riding. Horde Factions The Horde is composed of Ogrimmar, Darkspear Trolls, Undercity, and Thunder Bluff. No mobs raise Reputation for any of the Horde Factions. The only way to raise Reputation is by completing quests. Orgrimmar Orgrimmar is capital of the Orcs, located in Northern Durotar. ; RRQs that raise Orgrimmar Reputation are : Chen’s Empty Keg ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a wolf mount, and learn Wolf Riding Darkspear Trolls The Darkspear Trolls are outcasts from other Trolls, so have allied themselves with the Horde. ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a raptor mount, and learn Raptor Riding Undercity Undead Forsaken players have lower-than-normal starting reputation with their team's Troll, Tauren, and Orc factions. Undercity is located underneath the ruins of Lorderan. ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a horse mount, and learn Horse Riding Thunder Bluff Thunder Bluff is the capital of the Tauren. ; RRQs that raise Thunder Bluff Reputation are : : Morrowgrain to Thunder Bluff ; Known Faction related bonuses : : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. : At Exalted you can purchase a Kodo mount, and learn Kodo Riding Note: Taurens are too big to ride any mount but a Kodo or Baren Rivendare’s Mount. Steamwheedle Cartel Primarily a goblin run organization, whose capital is the yet unexplorable Undermine. The members of the cartel are Booty Bay, Everlook, Gadgetzan and Ratchet. If somebody completes a quest or gets any reputation points from one member, they will recieve 50% or the reputation points towards the another 3 members also! ; Quests that raise Steamwheedle Cartel Team Faction: : Egg Collection - 200 reputation points each faction (clvl 60) :Refuel for the Zapping +75 point (repeatable) - Reputation cap of 6000/12000 as of 1.7 :Again With the Zapped Giants +75 point (repeatable) - Reputation cap of 6000/12000 as of 1.7 Booty Bay ; Mobs killable for Booty Bay reputation are: ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Everlook ; Mobs killable for Everlook reputation are: ; Known Faction related bonuse : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Gadgetzan ; Mobs killable for Gadgetzan reputation are: ; RRQs that raise Gadgetzan Reputation are : Water Pouch Bounty - 1 reputation point (clvl 60)(10 rep. pont at clvl 47 and 5 rep point for Booty Bay, Everlook, Ratchet) ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Ratchet ; Mobs killable for Ratchet reputation are: ; Quests that raise Ratchet faction are: : Winds in the Desert : Securing the Lines : Bone Collector ; Known Faction related bonuses: : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Battleground Factions The Battleground Factions are listed like they are in their own team, but they're not affecting each other. Alterac Valley ; Rewards for higher reputation - Rewards Frostwolf Clan Alterac Valley Battlegrounds Faction for Horde ; RRQ's that raise Frostwolf Clan Reputation are: : Note: All frostwolf is rep is shared with those in current battleground. For example if Tuft it Out quest is turned in then person turning it in gets 1 FC rep + 10 TB rep and all other players on his team get 1 FC rep. :; Kill Drop Quests :: 1 rep + 10 UC rep - I've Got A Fever For More Bone Chips :: 1 rep + 10 TB rep - Tuft it Out :: 1 rep + 10 OG rep - Wanted: MORE DWARVES! :: 1 rep + 10 DS rep - Darkspear Defense :; Objective Quests ::; Summon Wolfriders ::: Requirements for summon: 25 of each quest ::: 1 rep + 10 OG rep - Empty Stables ::: 1 rep + 10 OG rep - Ram Hide Harnesses ::; Summon Ice Lord ::: Requirements for summon: around 200 - 250 blood ::: 1 rep + 10 OG rep - Lokholar the Ice Lord - 1 blood turn in ::: 5 rep + 50 OG rep - A Gallon of Blood - 5 blood turn in ::; Upgrade Units ::: There is a sliding scale of armor for each level of upgrade ::: 1 rep + 10 OG rep - More Booty! ::; Summon Wing Commanders ::: The commanders have to be safely escorted back to base before turn ins become available ::: 1 rep + 10 OG rep - Call of Air - Guse's Fleet ::: 2 rep + 10 OG rep - Call of Air - Jeztor's Fleet ::: 3 rep + 10 OG rep - Call of Air - Mulverick's Fleet ; Mobs that raise Frostwolf Clan Reputation are: : Ivus the Forest Lord - 125 rep : Captain Balinda Stonehearth - 125 rep Stormpike Guard Alterac Valley Battlegrounds Faction for Alliance. Arathi Basin The League of Arathor Arathi Basin Battlegrounds Faction for Alliance. Forsaken Defilers Arathi Basin Battlegrounds Faction for Horde. Warsong Gulch Warsong Clan Warsong Gulch Battlegrounds Faction for Horde. ;RRQ's for Warsong Clan : Capturing a flag - 14 Rep : Ribbon of Sacrifice - 25 Rep : Mark of Honor - 50 Rep ;Rewards for Warsong Gulch : Warsong Rewards (note: these names are the alliance version of the rewards. Horde have alternate names but same statistics) Silverwing Sentinels A group of sentinels who desire to retake Ashenvale from the Outriders. The Silverwing Sentinels are the Alliance battlemasters for Warsong Gulch. They are located in south-eastern Ashenvale, just west of the entrance to The Barrens. ; RRQ's that raise Silverwing Sentinels Reputation are: : Talismans of Merit - 50 reputation points : Ribbons of Sacrifice - 25 reputation points : Capturing a Flag - 14 reputation points Future Battlegrounds Azshara Alliance Nothing is known about this Faction. Azshara Horde Nothing is known about this Faction. Other Argent Dawn Argent Dawn is a cross-Faction organization that is united to fight the Scourge. Stormwind has an Argent Dawn guildhouse next to the City Hall, but it is empty. Darnassus's guild house has members who give quests that lead you to Blackfathom deeps. When you get to level 50 or so, you can begin to gain faction with them in the Plagulands by collecting Scourgestones and killing undead. ; Mobs that raise AD faction are : till honored you can slay the regular undead in western- and eastern plaguelands or wizards of (Eastern plaguelands) to gain faction : till mid of honored you can slay the elite undead in stratholme and scholomance to gain faction : after 6000/12000 (honored) you only gain faction by slaying bosses of the undead instances (stratholme, scholomance) and doing RRQs ; Quests that raise AD faction are : In Search of Thaelrid : Blackfathom Villainy (Alliance), (Horde) : Twilight Falls : Sceptre of Light : Book of the Ancients ; RRQs that raise Argent Dawn Reputation : Dalson's Tears Cauldron - 25 reputation points : Corruptor's Scourgestones - 25 reputation points : Invader's Scourgestones - 25 reputation points : Minion's Scourgestones - 25 reputation points : Healthy Dragon Scale -''50 reputation points'' : each submitted Valor Token returns 25 Reputation with Argent Dawn. ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Friendly you can purchase Enriched Manna Biscuit : At Honored you can purchase Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire, Pattern: Dawn Treaders, Pattern: Argent Boots, Plans: Girdle of the Dawn. Formula: Powerful Anti-Venom, and Formula: Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration : At Revered you can purchase Blessed Sunfruit, Blessed Sunfruit Juice, Formula: Enchant Bracer - Healing, Pattern: Argent Shoulders, Pattern: Golden Mantle of the Dawn, Plans: Gloves of the Dawn and exchange 10 Valor Tokens and 9g for a Arcane-, Flame-, Frost-, Nature-, or Shadow Mantle of the Dawn, each of them adds +5 resistence to a shoulder slot item, while only one can be applied. After submitting the 10 tokens, all of the items can be repeatable purchased for 9g. : At Exalted you can exchange 25 Valor Tokens for a Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn that adds +5 resistence from all schools of magic to a shoulder slot item. Also, Baron Rivendare in Stratholme has a much higher chance to drop Deathcharger's Reins, an epic mount which looks like a dead antelope. Bloodsail Buccaneers Enemies of the Blackwater Raiders of Booty Bay. Typically anything you will do to help Booty Bay will lower your reputation with the Bloodsail Buccaneers, and vice-versa. ; Mobs killable for Bloodsail Bucaneers reputation are ;Negative Rep Impacts :In addition to the rep gained from above chart you will also lose rep with (at clvl60): :1500 - Booty Bay :700 - Ratchet :700 - Everlook :700 - Gadgetzan ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Unfriendly they will no longer attack you. : At Friendly you can get the quest Avast Ye, Scallywag and Avast Ye, Admiral!. Cenarion Circle A group of Druids located primarily in Moonglade. ; Mobs killable for Cenarion Circle reputation are ; Quests that raise Cenarion Circle faction are : Corruption of Earth and Seed (Alliance), (Horde) : Wanted: Deathclasp, terror of the sands (Elite) : Twilight Geolords, Vyral the Vile : Dearest Nathalia, Into the Maw of Madness (Elite) : Glyph Chasing (Elite), Breaking the Code (Elite), Brann Bronzebeard's Lost Letter (Elite), Unraveling the Mystery, The Calling (Raid) : The Twilight Mystery, The Deserter, The Twilight Lexicon, A Terrible Purpose ; RRQ hat raise Cenarion Circle Reputation are : Secret Communications - 100 pt : Abyssal Contacts - 25 pt Druids also gain Cenarion Circle faction doing Druid Quests. The Cenarion Circle most significant presence is in Silithus. Gelkis and Magram Centaurs Centaur factions in Desolace. It has been reported that you can do both sides of this, by doing first one side, then the other. No quests are known to raise any reputation with these clans, even quests given by the centaurs themselves. Hydraxian Waterlords Located in Azshara. Duke Hydraxis on an island off the southern peninsula gives a series of quests. ; Mobs killable for Hydraxian Waterlords Reputation are ; Outside mobs (no faction beyond half-way to honored) : Desert Rumbler (Silithus, 5 reputation points) : Dust Stormer (Silithus, 5 reputation points) : Greater Obsidian Elemental (Burning Steppes, 5 reputation points) ; Instance mobs : Incendius (Blackrock Depths, 20 reputation points) : Pyroguard Emberseer (Upper Blackrock Spire, 20 reputation points) : anything in Molten Core (15-20 reputation points) : Molten Destroyer give 40 reputation points. : Molten Core Bosses (Magmadar-Golemagg) give 100 reputation points : Ragnaros (Molten Core) gives 200 reputation points Ravenholdt An assassin guild opposed to the Syndicate. Seems like it might only be possible for a rogue to gain Reputation with them. Their headquarters are located in Arathi Highlands, but to get there you have to come from the northeast corner of Hillsbrad. The only way found (so far) to raise reputation is to turn in pick-pocketed Syndicate Emblems (usually 25 – 35, depending on your level). So far there is no way to get above Friendly, and no reward for obtaining Friendly. Revantusk Trolls A Troll Tribe you can find in The Hinterlands in the Revantusk Village. You can only as a member of the Horde get friendly with them. Members of the Alliance will be attacked by the guards. Shen'dralar New Faction related to Dire Maul in some way. Turn in books (Dire Maul Librams and Class books) for 200 reputation points per turn in. Syndicate Syndicate are a shadowy group that doesn’t seem to have any friends. Despite having a strong presence in Hillsbrad, Arathi, and Alterac, none of those NPC kills in those zones cause you to lose reputation with them. To increase your reputation with The Syndicate you need to kill people linked to Ravenholdt: As a level 60 Human Rogue The following gave the following rep changes: Level 50 Ravenholdt Guard: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt Level 45 Simone Cantrell: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt Level 50 Carlo Aurelius: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt Level 62 Master Kang: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt Level 52 Winstone Wolfe: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt Level 57 Elite Myrokos Silentform: Very slightly Increase (+6 rep) to Syndicate, decrease to Ravenholdt (In fact, the real profit seems to be +5, but I assume that the additional +1 came from the human bonus.) Level 60 Lord Jorach Ravenholdt: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt Level 60 Fahrad: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt Level 60 Zan Shivsproket: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt Level 45 Smudge Thunderwood: Very slightly Increase (+1 rep) to Syndicate, slightly decrease to Ravenholdt The decrease amounts vary depending on your initial standing with Ravenholdt. For me at Friendly I was losing 75 for slightly decrease and 375 for decrease, and at Neutral I lost 25 for slightly and 125 for decrease. Thorium Brotherhood ;Located in Winterspring, Blackrock Depths and Thorium Point. : With the 1.5 WoW patch, a series of quests, available to both Horde and Alliance, were added at Thorium Point in Searing Gorge. These are suitable for soloing in the mid 50s, and duos/groups in the high 40's and low 50's. ;Quests that raise Thorium Brotherhood faction are :Derotain Mudsipper(Gadgetzan-Tanaris) ::Derotain is the holder of the Imperial Plate plans which he will give to you in exchange for lots and lots of thorium bars. ::He starts the following quests for Armorsmith (minimum BS lvl 270) Each quest earn between 100-200 Faction Points. ::Imperial Plate Belt: 20 Thorium Bars ::Imperial Plate Boots: 40 Thorium Bars ::Imperial Plate Bracer: 20 Thorium Bars ::Imperial Plate Chest: 60 Thorium Bars ::Imperial Plate Helm: 50 Thorium Bars ::Imperial Plate Leggings: 60 Thorium Bars ::Imperial Plate Shoulders: 20 Thorium Bars :Malyfous Darkhammer(Everlook-Winterspring) ::Malyfous is involved in three different quests, that are not too directly related to gaining rank in the Brotherhood, but do offer some, and upper end rewards. ::Finkle Einhorn, At Your Service! ::Fiery Plate Gauntlets *Armorsmithing quest :Master Smith Burninate (Thorium Point-Searing Gorge) ::He will start off with the one quest that you must finish in order to get the repeatable quest: ::What the Flux? (100 rep) :There are many quests here all within the level ranges of 48+. These quests are a good way to gain rep, and also have many good rewards for generally how simple and local they are. ::JOB OPPORTUNITY: Culling the Competition (100 rep) ::STOLEN: Smithing Tuyere and Lookout's Spyglass (100 rep) ::WANTED: Overseer Maltorius * requires elite mob kill (100 rep) ::Curse These Fat Fingers (100 rep) ::Fiery Menace! (100 rep) ::Incendosaurs? Whateverosaur is More Like It (100 rep) ; Repeatable turn-in quests. :from Neutral to Friendly using Burninate's Repeatable Quest after completting What the Flux? quest (25 faction points each) ::Restoring Fiery Flux Supplies via Heavy Leather ::Restoring Fiery Flux Supplies via Iron ::Restoring Fiery Flux Supplies via Kingsblood :from Friendly to Honored, Gaining Acceptance (Master Smith Burninate (25 faction points ) :Lokhtos Darkbargainer (The Grim Guzzler-Blackrock Depths) This is the granddaddy of all the brotherhood. He has 5 repeatable quests that involve drops/mines in BRD or MC. These quests involve the following items: ::10 Dark Iron Ore (50 Faction Points) ::2 Core Leather (150 Faction Points) ::1 Lava Core (200 Faction Points) ::1 Blood of the Mountain (200 Faction Points) ::1 Fiery Core (200 Faction Points) ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Friendly you can purchase Pattern: Corehound Boots, Pattern: Flarecore Gloves, Pattern: Molten Helm, and Plans: Dark Iron Bracers. : At Honored you can purchase Enchant: Enchant Weapon - Strength, Enchant: Enchant Weapon - Mighty Spirit, Pattern: Black Dragonscale Boots, Pattern: Flarecore Mantle, Plans: Dark Iron Reaver, and Plans: Fiery Chain Girdle. : At Revered you can purchase Plans: Fiery Chain Shoulders, Enchant: Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect (+22 Int) : At Exalted you can purchase Plans: Dark Iron Destroyer, Plans: Dark Iron Leggings, Plans: Dark Iron Boots (1,7 patch) and Schematic: Repair Robot. Timbermaw Furbolgs Furbolgs in Moonglade, Felwood and Azshara. You originally start out hostile to them. ; Mobs killable for TF reputation are ; Quests that raise Timbermaw Furbolg faction are : Meilosh (Timbermaw Hold-Felwood) Reputation Requirement: Friendly ::Runecloth+100 rep point ::Sacred Cloth (Minimum lvl:50,Tailoring requirement: 280) reward Patern: Mooncloth Boots ; RRQs that raise Timbermaw Furbolg Reputation are : Timbermaw Ally - 100 Rep Points (lvl60 10 Rep) : Deadwood of the North : Winterfall Activity - 75 Rep Points (friendly) ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Hostile, you can get the RRQ “Timbermaw Ally�? from Grazle. : At Unfriendly, you are no longer flagged as KOS. : At Neutral, you can get the RRQ “Deadwood of the North�? from Grazle. : At Friendly, you can get the RRQ “Winterfall Activity�? from Salfa and you can get a quest for the Mooncloth Boots (Tailoring 295) recipe from Meilosh, and purchase several unique tradeskill recipes, including Recipe: Transmute Earth to Water (Alchemy 275), Pattern: Warbear Harness & Pattern: Warbear Woolies (275 & 285 Tribal Leatherworking) : At Honored, 4 Recipes added & 2 Items ::Vendor: Gorn One Eye :::Furbolg Medicine Pouch :::Furbolg Medicine Totem ::Vendor: Meilosh :::Formula: Enchant Weapon - Agility - Enchanting 290 :::Plans: Heavy Timbermaw Belt - Blacksmithing 290 :::Pattern: Might of the Timbermaw - Leatherworking 290 :::Pattern: Wisdom of the Timbermaw - Tailoring 290 : At Revered, 3 Recipes added ::Vendor: Meilosh - Added Patch: 1.7 :::Pattern: Mantle of the Timbermaw - Tailoring 300 :::Pattern: Timbermaw Brawlers - Leatherworking 300 :::Plans: Heavy Timbermaw Boots - Blacksmithing 300 : At Exalted, nothing currently implemented (as of patch 1.8) at Timbermaw Hold (Azshara) or caves between Felwood and Winterspring Wildhammer Clan The neutral Dwarves of the Hinterlands. They used to be located in Grim Batol, but had to abandon it when the Red Dragonflight and the Horde attacked. This is an Alliance only faction. ; Mobs killable for WH reputation are ; RRQs that raise Wildhammer Clan Reputation are : Troll Necklace Bounty ; Known Faction related bonuses : At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. Currently the NPC selling PVP gear is marked Wildhammer Wintersaber Trainers An Alliance only faction, allows you to get the Wintersaber Mount at Exalted faction. For any race besides Night Elf, you will have to have attained Exalted with Darnassus as well, to learn Tiger Riding. ; RRQs that raise Wintersaber Trainers Reputationtion are : Frostsaber Provisions : Winterfall Intrusion : Rampaging Giants ; Known Faction related bonuses : : At Exalted you can purchase a Wintersaber Mount. Zandalar Tribe These Trolls reside on Yojamba Isle in the Northern area of Stranglethorn Vale, and are the enemies of the Atal'Hakkar Trolls of Zul'Gurub. They will give quests involving Zul'Gurub. They start out at Neutral. RRQ Strategies This is a rough cut of the RRQ strategies. If you have methods that have worked for you, or clarification on how to do any of the listed strategies, feel free to ask. Questions and Suggestions Questions Which Factions are mutually exclusive? ; Can I be equally liked by the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Booty Bay? : Yes. However, to become Friendly with the Bloodsail Buccaneers you will have to lower your Booty Bay reputation until it reaches Hated. You will need to kill approximatively 40,000 Wastewander Bandits, SouthSea Pirates or other creatures that give Booty Bay / Steamwheedle Cartel reputation before you are Neutral again to Booty Bay. ; Do you have to be against one Centaur tribe to be liked with the other? : Tentatively: Yes. Since the quests for the tribes don’t give you reputation, and you lose reputation faster then you gain it, there is no way to find a balance where they like you equally after you choose one side. What are the new Argent Dawn rewards (in the new patch)? : Looks to be new shoulder enchants, just resists of +5. Why doesn't Tazan give Ratchet Reputation? Tazan is a quest mob for a Horde Rogue quest. Why aren't there RRQs for some factions? Why aren't there RRQs for Gnomeregan Exiles, Ironforge, Darkspear Trolls, Undercity, Ravenholdt, Syndicate, Bloodsail Buccaneers, Ratchet, Booty Bay, or Everlook? Actually, there are for some. Find an Alliance/Horde Cloth Quartermaster in the capital cities where the races are, and you can take a quest to deliver 60 wool cloth, after that 60 silk cloth, after that 60 mageweave, and after that you can deliver 20 runecloth a time there for pretty fast reputation gain. For the rest there aren't any RRQs, sadly. Suggestions Draeni There should be a new Faction “Draenor Exiles�? or “The Draenor�?. Killing Lost Ones (the crazed Draeni in the Swamp of Sorrows) could give Reputation. There could be an RRQ to get supplies from Dreanor that the Lost Ones have in their camp, or drop off the mobs like with Water Bounty and Troll Necklaces. Emerald Circle They can found in felwood studying the tainted/corrupted plants/animals. The mobs give some quest but the revard is just xp and no reputation. In the 1.8 patch there are 4 dragons that have been corrupted and guarding the 4 gateways into the Emerald Dream. This factions reputation will probably be activated when the Emerald Dream instance is activated. There is no confirmation by blizzard that the Emerald Dream instance will be coming in 1.8 since Silithus is coming that patch. Horde / Alliance At Revered, since there is no award currently, let us learn the language of the Faction we attained Revered with. Let Dwarves learn Darnassian, Orcs can learn Gutterspeak, etc. Also, it would be interesting if at Revered we could learn other races dances, and have a default or extra commands set up. Gnomes doing NE dances, etc. Ravasaur Trainers These need to be added in, dialogue, etc. Twilight's Hammer Group in Slithilus and Desolace. Will these be the another Wildhammer Clan? They currently give one quest for Maraudon in Desolace. Wildhammer Clan Vilebranch Raiding Wolves gives no Rep. Vilebranch Warriors give no Rep. Vilebranch Wolf Pup gives no rep. Witherbark Broodguard give no rep. Gnomeregan Exiles RRQ Ideas:: Cleaning Gnomish items in the Clean Zone. Capturing Leper Gnomes for experimentation Capturing Fallout (1 per collection, too dangerous to get too much at once, needs cooldown because of danger in overexposure) Killing so many troggs/leper gnomes, etc. Turn in could be the gnomes in Kharanos. Category:Game Terms